The Date
by Ringleader Kanon
Summary: Sequel to Save and a Kiss. Rietro.


THE DATE  
  
By: kdpcat  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ First of all, I would like to thank all who had reviewed my very first story called, A Save and a Kiss. This is the sequel for those who had requested it. I would like to list down the people who reviewed my work on its appearance:  
  
Lady Trunks RedLion Icy Flame  
  
Isis  
  
Ellen  
  
Christina  
  
Lucky439 Shelma  
  
I would like to particularly thank my idol author, Lady Trunks. Thank you all.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Rogue was putting on her Goth make-up in her new room. Earlier in the week, Rogue asked the Professor if she could get a room to herself. That hyper Kitty was driving her mad. She sighed and thought while putting on her lipstick, 'Ah well, it's not gonna get better this.' She put on her gloves then proceeded to get her bag. Then she remembered something. Today was the day that Rogue had been waiting for, the date with Pietro. She didn't exactly know where they were going; he said it was a secret. It had only been three days when they actually became a couple. Rogue couldn't believe that someone actually loves her and her loving them back. Rogue smiled at the thought and started to head to the dining room for breakfast.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Pietro was anxious about his date tonight. He's finished all the preparations and every thing was all set, even his clothes were set for the night. He just couldn't believe that the girl of his dreams was finally by his side, as HIS woman. He smiled and looked out at the bright sun, he will never forget the day that he gets nervous on a date, and takes a step forward. He checked his hair one more time. "Pietro, you are the man," he boasted then went out to eat breakfast.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Rogue couldn't wait for the day to end. She had been fidgeting all throughout the day. She was really worried. "Oh God, help me," she silently prayed. It was her last subject, Physics, and then dismissal. She couldn't wait. Kitty saw Rogue having trouble opening her locker. She walked there and opened it for Rogue. "Ah, thanks Kitty," Rogue quickly got her books out. "What's like, wrong Rogue?" "Nothin'," and with that Rogue hurried to her class. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Pietro had been hoping to bump into Rogue, but it looks like he didn't have the luck. He tried looking for her in lunch but he couldn't find her. His best guess was that she was at the back of the school, where she goes if she wants to think about something. Pietro was grinning. "Yo, Speedy." Lance went to Pietro, "Ready for Chemistry?" "Let'sgo," Pietro said quickly, and ran to the classroom. He just wanted this boring part of the day to end.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 'Finally!!!' Rogue thought. She rushed out of school back to the Institute. She went up to her room and looked at the piece of paper that Pietro had given her concerning the details on the date. It read: ^ Biological Properties- Hey Rogue! Meet me at the park at 6 on Friday, K?  
  
Pietro, the most handsome guy in the world ^ She chuckled lightly and started picking out dresses. At the end, she chose a black leather mini skirt and a green tank top with a black leather jacket. Her other accessories were a silver choker that Pietro had given her the day before, her boots and gloves and her collar. She looked at the clock by her bedside. It read 5:45 p.m. "Just in time," she murmured and she went out of her room, making sure that Scott or the others wouldn't see her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Pietro looked at himself, black leather pants, and a tight long sleeved black shirt. He had sneakers and his scarlet choker from his Rogue. He checked his watch and saw that it was 6 o'clock. He glanced up and his jaw fell to the floor. He loved the way she looked, from head to toe. He was also proud to see that she was wearing the choker he bought for her. "Hey, Speedy!" Rogue shouted and ran to him. "Hey Marie," Pietro said using her real name, "Ready?" "Yup," Rogue said clinging to Pietro, "So, where are we goin?" "You'll see," Pietro said grinning. Pietro led the way to a clearing in the forest near the park. There, Rogue was dumbfounded. The clearing was near a pond with a small waterfall. Then there was a table with a silver/red tablecloth with a candle, glasses and plates. "Oh, Pietro." Rogue looked at him and kissed him passionately, surprising him a bit. "That's for later, now we eat." Pietro said. Pietro led her to the table and lighted the candle, just in time because the sun had set down. Pietro served spaghetti then some pies. He put in wine in their glasses and ate without a word spoken, just through the eyes. After their dinner, Rogue led Pietro to the water, taking off her boots and wading in the water. Pietro soon followed suit. Pietro just hugged Rogue and buried his face in her hair. Rogue just leaned her head on his shoulder and stared at the moon reflected on the water. "Are we gonna tell them about us?" Rogue asked Pietro quietly. "I don't know Marie, I don't know," Pietro just replied. Then they noticed that it was getting pretty late. Pietro glanced at his watch and his eyes bulged. It was 10:55 p.m.! His curfew was 11 p.m., and so was Rogue. He would have to talk to Mystique if he was late, and Rogue to Wolverine. He put on his shoes and cleaned up the clearing, while Rogue put in her boots. "Ready?" Pietro asked. "Yah," Rogue said while yawning. Pietro carried her in his arms and ran to the Institute. By then it was 11:53p.m. Pietro put Rogue down and kissed her passionately and deep. Pietro and Rogue looked at each other. Then Rogue pecked him on the lips one more time, then Pietro ran back to the BoM house. Rogue walked back to the Institute, happy and flustered, not knowing that two people were watching on the last events of the couple.  
  
FIN ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hate it? Liked it? Please review. Flames are welcome. By the way, I have decided to make this story a trilogy, since I kinda left you guys there on the last sentence. I might not get the last one out till next week coz I have exams this week and last week.  
  
kdpcat 


End file.
